Paintings
Super Mario 64 - Paintings The other day, I was feeling down. I had beaten every game within my library. Ranging from Pokemon X to Dead Rising 3. But, I had the feeling of nostalgia. I wanted to play a game from my childhood that would just make me feel good, and think of simpler times. The first game that popped into my head was Super Mario 64! Oh how I loved the never ending fun of jumping in paintings and being transported into a new and wonderful world of skill and strategy. The only thing was, I couldn't find my old N64 anywhere. My friend, who had played N64 games with me since we were 8 years old just lived a block away. I was sure he had a copy of Super Mario 64, and a Nintendo 64 Console I could borrow since I was afraid to emulate games on my PC. With anticipation, I grabbed my phone and called up my buddy. He picked up with the normal, "Hey, what's up?". And I responded, "Not much, I was wondering if you had a copy of Super Mario 64, and an N64 I could borrow for just a bit." He said, "Sure man, I am out at the store right now, but I hid a key in my outdoor grill. Just go in, grab what you need and make sure to lock the door." I ended the call with a quick, "Thank you", and "Goodbye." I got in my car with haste, and made my way over to his house. Then, I got the key out of the grill, and unlocked the door. I stepped inside, and flicked on the lights to see that he already had his N64 all set up in his living room with Super Mario 64 in the console. I didn't really like his house, or I would've stayed and played there. The reason being, it stunk of cigarette smoke in his home, but I wouldn't tell him that. I packed everything up in my backpack and headed back to my house. Coming in my house, I set up the console within my bedroom and popped in the cartridge. Surprisingly, I didn't have to blow in the cartridge and reset the console. It just opened with, "It's a me Mario!". And I grinned with the true raw nostalgia I had experienced and pressed start on the black controller. I heard the "Hello" and the amazing save select screen. My friend had a save with 103 stars unlocked, but I didn't want to interupt his game save. I simply picked a new one and got through all the beginning bull crap with Princess Peach and Lakitu. Ah, and off I was to Bob-Omb Battlefield. The next 10 stars that I got went through without any interruptions of any kind. That's when I decided to explore a bit before entering the first Bowser Boss Battle. I went outside the castle and took a deep breath in, almost like I was in the beautiful outdoor landscape of the castle. Then I remembered there being a glitch that I did in my childhood. In this glitch you tripled jumped to get on top of the castle before 120 stars. It took me many tries, but I finally got it. I stood at the top of the castle, looking out over the landscape. I looked away for a second to grab my bag of Doritos and my arm accidentally tripped the analog stick, making Mario fall of the castle. After falling, I had 1 bar of life left. Starting to get angry, I ground-pounded furiously until I got myself together. After all, it had taken me 30+ minutes to get on top of the castle. But I was persistent. Once again, I did that same glitch/trick to get on top of the castle. And after 3 times, I was almost successful. But I accidentally wall kicked off of the wall of the castle and fell to my death. I thought I would spawn near the bridge as usual. But something was off. I jumped out of a painting on the wall, which confused me. But after further inspection, I saw that it was a painting of Peach's Castle. Confused I decided to look around, blackness surrounded me. Out of nowhere I heard bowser's laugh then the sound almost of a cannon. But instead the black 'floor' below me caved in and I heard Mario do his usual "falling to death" scream. I was expecting to have died and came out somewhere else. But I was greeted with a message box saying "You have failed. Continue?" I pressed A indicating continue. But then my game froze. Freaked out, I reset the N64 and loaded up the save again. Trying again and again to activate that same happening, but I was unable to do so. I have checked everywhere online but it seems no one else has had this problem and people on the forums think I am a troll. It may have been like a special copy of Super Mario 64 from Japan or something, because my friend was a "rare games" collector. But, let me just tell you one thing, my friend got his N64 back. And he also didn't talk to me for a week because I forgot to lock his door. Category:Super Mario Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story